I have a secret too
by hater of reality
Summary: Just another story where Bella isn't human but still ins't vampire. Tell me what you think.
1. Intro

I had to leave, to start of fresh. Mum said that they didn't know, but I believed they were close. To close for comfort.

But apart from that, she had Phil. He knew about me. Of course he did. After how I was the reason Renee split with Charlie. I was also was holding them back. My protection was all they worried about and I was starting to get sick of it. I'm a big girl now and it was time that I started looking after myself more.

If I could start fresh I wouldn't need protection. My parents wouldn't need to worry about me. We could and would all be safe.

The trackers could only track me in the sun. Not bright sun, just sun. It was also easier to track us with another close by. But strength is in numbers, yet I was the reason Renee was in danger. It skipped her generation and I was leading them to her... to us.

And so I'm moving in with Charlie. My Dad.

I don't know why, no one knew why, but the trackers always worked better in the sun. So I use to live every summer with Charlie. I didn't know why I didn't already live with him. It would have made all our lives safer if I had.

No one knew about me but everyone had that sense to stay away. A fresh start would be a good thing... I think.


	2. Home

Still don't own twilight.

I arrived in Forks bright and early. Not that you could tell. The dark cloud cover here blocked out all the sun. I smiled sadly up at it.

I slept through most of the trip to the house from the airport. Charlie had picked me up from Seattle Airport just a few hours ago. Now I was sitting in my room alone, thinking.

I didn't have to be alone, that was my choice. Charlie was down stairs if I wanted to talk, but I just wanted to think as I put my stuff away.

My room hadn't changed much since I was last here. It was filled with my now half full wardrobe, a desk and chair holding an ancient computer, and my bed. The rocking chair was still sitting in the corner of the room and hadn't moved since I was born.

Jet lag finally caught up with me half way through my unpacking. I was suddenly really tired and the bed looked awfully comfortable. I lay down and fell asleep quickly and still fully clothed.

I woke up late in the afternoon to the smell of pizza. I'd have to go shopping soon for real food. I forgot that Charlie couldn't cook.

I stood up, brusheded my hair and changed my clothes before heading down stairs only tripping once but catching myself on the railing. At the bottom of the stairs I found a little less than half a pizza sitting in the box on the kitchen table. I grabbed a plate and some pizza before heading into the lounge to find Charlie sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching the game.

He actually looked away from the game as I walked in the room. I was slightly shocked before I realised it was half time.

"Here's my little sleepy head. How was your nanna nap?" I punched him on the arm before sitting next him on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I find it harder than others to sleep on a plane. And my sleep was alright thank you for asking. I did manage to see that you hadn't changed my room."

"What was I meant to change it to? Bella the room has always been yours and always will be open to you." That was about as close to 'I love you' as I would get coming from Charlie.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Dad." I said to him.

All he answered me with was a 'yep' and then he went back to watching at the game.

I just sat there next to him eating my pizza. I didn't pay much attention to the game, it didn't interest me. So I was off in my own little world for most of the game.

Charlie pulled me out of my thoughts when the game ended.

"Bells you should go and stretch your wings before it gets too late. The forest around here is as good as ever." He looked at me with love.

He'd gotten over this fact long ago, though he was still mad at Renee for lying to him, he said it wasn't my fault and he still loved me. I was still his baby girl.

I sighed and got up. "I'll see you in the morning then." I turned and started towards the stairs.

"Night Bell." I heard him call after me.

"Night Dad." I called back to him before climbing the stairs to my room.

It was dark outside yet it wasn't that late. That was one of the good things about Forks. It was slightly dark during the day and got darker earlier.

When I reached my room I took of the hoodie that I had put on earlier. Charlie was right, I'd been cooped up in a plane for so long, and then all I did was sleep.

Anyway, I just woke up, so it's not like I was tired or anything. Tomorrow would be my first day at a new school. The last thing I needed was cramped wings that I couldn't unfold all day.

I pulled my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor with my hoodie.

I never felt the cold but people look at you weird if you walk around in a t-shirt when it feels like any minute it could snow. That's why I loved it in Phoenix. Mum also hated the cold.

So I put on halter neck top. I don't know how my ancestors survived before open backed tops were even made and worn by women. My top opened at just the right part of my back, where my wings started.

I unfolded my wings from behind my back, like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon for the first time. Though I've got to say, my wings and much prettier than a butterfly's.

I had light blue, translucent wings. They looked like a sparkling rainbow in the sun, but that didn't happen often. They weren't too big either. They extended to just above my head and dropped to my but, though the tail of the wing went down to my knee. If I held my arms out, the width of my wings went to about my elbow.

Like I said, not too big but not massive like the extremely fake ones that models wear on the cat walk. They did the trick of holding me up and that's all I needed.

My room faced the back of the house and Charlie had built a small balcony for me a few years ago. It was easier to fly when I was younger if I could fall first. My window was open to the forest behind the house. I use to love playing on the branches of the trees out there. No one could see me in the thick undergrowth.

I walked out onto the balcony spreading my wings as I did. I loved the feeling of the wind on my wings. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, taking in the scent of the forest around me.

I took off and flew to the nearest tree, landing on the branch. It felt so good to be truly free. From my branch I could see the forest wind its way out and up to the mountains in the distance. I sprang, half jumping half flying, to the next tree. I landed softly and safely on the branch. This was so much easier with my wings out to catch me. I couldn't fall her like I could on the ground.

I jumped to the next tree laughing as I went. I couldn't do this in Phoenix. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I felt so carefree, like a child again.

I finally stopped when I noticed a break in the trees. I was breathing hard, like I'd just run the whole way, and I loved it.

I moved to the next tree so I could see why the trees had stopped. I'd come to what looked like a meadow. I glided down to the ground and stood in the centre of the meadow. From there I sat down on the grass cross legged, eyeing the wonder around me.

Beautiful flowers danced in the wind around me. The trees bent in time with them. The wind seemed to sing to the flowers and grass. It would be beautiful out here in the sun, though I'd never be able to find it on the ground. It was so peaceful here. I'd have to remember to come back sometime.

A soft buzzing filled the night air, interrupting the winds song. If it hadn't been so quite I wouldn't have heard it, though I could feel it. I pulled out my buzzing phone from my pocket.

I started to let my wings rise me up as I turned the alarm off. It was nearly midnight. I had to get home.

I rose high into the air, above the trees and nearly to the clouds. They were low here so it wasn't really that high. I looked around the forest and the nearby town, lights softly glowing in the distance. I could also see the lights of Seattle off in the far distance.

I found home amongst the lights and sped off towards it, dipping in and out of the trees as I went. When I got home I was actually really tired that I didn't even bother changing my clothes, I didn't even bother with the sheets.

All I did was lay down and sleep took me right away. My dreams were peaceful and filled with mindless stuff that I couldn't remember the next day.

The alarm didn't wake me the next morning, it didn't even get the chance, Charlie beat it to the buzzing. He gently lifted one of my wings that had acted like a blanket last night and was now covering my head.

"Wake up sleepy, I've got a surprise for you. You can sleep in tomorrow." I just grabbed my wing again and covered my head with it holding it there, moaning with sleep. I think my mind still thought it was a blanket.

"Come on Bella." He started brushing his fingers along my other wing. He knew how much this tickled me. I groaned and squirmed away from him, yet sleep made me slow and it wasn't very hard for him to keep up with me.

"Why?" I moaned again out of tiredness. He stopped tickling me and just laughed.

"You'll see." Then he walked out of my room.

I groaned again, but pulled myself up from the bed.

I grabbed my hoodie and walked down the stairs pulling over my head as I went. Bad idea. Of course I couldn't see and I tripped as I missed the last step.

Charlie walked in through the front door to find me lying on the floor. He just laughed before helping me up.

"Common Bella I need you outside. And your wings are poking out of your jumper." He laughed again.

"Gee you're cheery today." I grumbled. He didn't say anything as we walked out the front door to find not one but two cars out the front.

One was the police cruiser the other was on old looking red truck.

"Who's dat?" My voice was still thick with sleep.

"Yours. I just got it off Billy this morning. He gets up earlier then I do. He left just before I woke you up. So what do you think?" He watching my face and expression.

I just stared wide eyed at it, shocked.

"You sure you woke me up this morning, cause I think I'm still asleep."

He laughed. "Yeah you're awake."

"I love it. Thanks dad." I gave him a hug, and I swear I heard him sigh of relief.

Then he just laughed at me. "I'm glad you like it. Now I've got to get to work, are you going to be okay getting to school by yourself?"

"Yeah, I saw it last night." I was still staring at the car... my car.

Charlie gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and then left. I walked back inside to get ready for my first day of school.


	3. First day

**I'm not going to write a lot of detail on her first day of school or the week to follow. If I did then I'd just be copying 'twilight' but adding the last chapter in here and there again. So, over all this chapter will be starting from the day that Edward comes back. I don't twilight.**

After a week of being the new kid, aka: the shiny new toy- things started settle down. The week had just started again and my new friends were already talking about a trip down to the local beach on the weekend. I'd agreed to that but refused to the other big event that was making this week's gossip: the dance.

No matter how much Jessica said I would regret it later in life, I just don't dance. Dancing and I was worse than me and walking. It just caused me a lot of embarrassment and probably a room full of hurt people.

The plan was to go to Seattle that day, even though I would probably go flying in the mountains or something. A day of flying in a white wonder land sounded nice. No one would bother me up there with the high altitude any way.

I was walking towards school when I heard a familiar voice. "Bella." I turned towards the voice.

"Mike, hey, what's up?" I smiled at him as he approached. Mike was a good friend but I didn't think of him in any other way.

He looked really nervous, like what he was about to say was the hardest thing on Earth.

"I was just... I wanted to know... I... will you go to the dance with me?" After stumbling around the first few words he gushed out what he'd probably wanted to say that for a while now.

I think that I stopped breathing in that second. I was in complete shock.

"Oh... umm... I'm not going to be here that day. I'm going to Seattle. Didn't Jess tell you?" Now I felt like a complete idiot. I'd never had to turn down a guy before and with a lame excuse to.

"Yeah but I didn't believe her." His face had dropped. It just made me feel worse.

"You know she really likes you. Why don't you ask her to go with you?" His face lit up with my words. Gee, and I thought her emotions towards him had been obvious.

"Really?" He asked me, still grinning.

"Yes." I reassured him.

"Thanks Bella. I'll go ask her now." Then he was gone. I watched as he ran off towards the school. I let out the breath that I had been holding.

I thought our kind was suppose to repel people. I mean that's why we were tracked in the first place. People just didn't like us, and those sick enough to want us dead or our wings because of it were... sick. I couldn't think of another way to put it.

Those who tried hunting us to get our wings, I laughed at. Once we died our wings dried up and disintegrated. We have some myth that says there's only one way for us to truly be safe, but even doing that was risky.

But back to my guy problems, I'd never had people like me.  
That's why I'd never had to reject a guy before.  
That's why I didn't go to crowded events.  
That's why I'd never had friends before...  
Until now.

What was it about this town? Maybe we are safer out of the sun because we're more human? That doesn't sound right, but this town attitude did explain why trackers can't find us in the rain.

It was only theory and a new one at that, but it was the best that I had.

Only our true loves were suppose to be unaffected by us. Now I wasn't so sure. Actually I hoped I was right in saying that, I just couldn't see myself with Mike.

I looked over to where Mike had disappeared through the school doors and saw someone else standing there, leaning against the door frame. He was watching me with those black eyes that I hadn't seen in a week.

So he had finally come back. Today I would finally get the chance to demand what his problem was with me. I mean I know I repel people (or at least I use to), but no one ever went past ignoring me. Everyone use to ignore me, but he actually backed away from me like I could actually hurt him or something.

"Edward?" I whispered under my breath.

Either Edward heard me, which I highly doubt, or he caught me staring and again felt the erg to go past ignoring me, because he suddenly turned and walked away. Was he trying to throw it in my face how much he hated me?

I ran to catch up, but when I got to the door he was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere down the corridor. I sighed and walked off to my locker. Hopefully I could demand an answer out of him later.

I turned around the corner and saw Eric leaning against my locker. Oh what now?

"Hi Eric. Do you mind if I could get my books?" I smiled politely at him.

"Sure." He moved out of my way, just. "So are you really not going to the dance or you just hate Mike that much?" He laughed at his own joke.

I closed my locker and looked at him. He had that face; similar to the one Mike wore this morning. Oh no.

"I'm really not going to the dance. I have to go to Seattle that day." I started walking towards my first class, he followed me.

"Really? You don't even have to have a date." Wait was he trying to ask me, or just get me there so he could make a move later?

"Did Jess put you up to this, cause I really don't want to go?" I stopped just outside the door to our classroom.

"Actually Angela, but I'll just tell her you're not going. Maybe she'll come with me?" He started mumbling to himself as we took our seats in class. So pore Angela was going to be the rebound. I felt slightly sorry for her but I had to remind myself that Eric didn't really ask.

The day went by quite uneventfully. Classes were boring, but which ones weren't? Lunch came up all too quickly. Angela, Jess and Lauren talked about dresses and accessories. It was quite boring.

The warning bell rang and I jumped in my seat. Jess laughed at me.

"So, what you got now?" She asked as we walked to our lockers.

I groaned. "Bio." That meant Edward. Well I had to face him sooner or later. I grabbed my bio book out of my locker.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you later for P.E then."

"Yeah." I muttered as she skipped away waving.

I made it to biology just in time. I went and sat down in my normal seat. Edward wasn't here yet. Maybe he had found a way to get out of bio after all.

I pulled my books out as the final bell rang. I nearly groaned as the empty seat next to me pulled out.

"Hi." He said.

Wait, what? Was he going to talk to me?

"Hi." I said without looking at him.

"I'm sorry we seemed to get off to a bad start last week. My name is Edward Cullen." I looked at him. When had this happened? What happened to ignoring me?

"Umm... ok..." I stuttered. "I'm Bella."

"I know." He laughed at me.

I groaned and faced the front again, trying to ignore him.

"No, I'm sorry." He sighed and I still ignored him. He didn't try talking to me the rest of the hour. I thought I'd heard him mutter something about it being for the best, but I wasn't sure.

The rest of the day was just as bad. P.E couldn't get any worse until I actually managed to hit the teacher in the head with the ball.

I couldn't wait to get home and stretch my wings. I couldn't fly until later, but they were starting to feel cramped and it was just adding to my mood.

I slipped on the ice walking to my new car. I nearly yelled out, this was not a good day.

I finally reached the car in one peace and started opening the door when I heard the screech come from behind me. I turned to find a black car skidding towards me.

My wings tried to get me out of the way, but they were trapped in the jumper. All I could do was stare wide eyed at the car coming towards me.

Then I was pushed to the ground. It happened all too quickly for my mind to keep up. I watched the car nearly hit my truck but it hit something else. It swang around off that something else and I was pushed further out of the way.

When everything stopped spinning I was lying on the ground with Edward above me. His hand was holding the black car away from me. When it stopped shaking from impact off hitting his arm he let go.

Then he turned to face me.

"How..?" I stuttered. His eyes were wide and frantic. Then I heard everyone else around me, calling my name. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the wail of an ambulance.

I tried to sit up but Edward held me down.

"Don't move." He said. I just started at him.

"How?" I repeated.

"How what?" He rushed looking up at the coming crowd.

"The car... you.... stopped." He looked back at me frantically.

"Later?" He pleaded.

"Fine." I muttered.

I tried to sit up again, but he pushed me down again.

"Wait for the medical staff. They'll take you to the hospital safely."

Hospital?

Safely?

Shit!

They nearly always ask you to take your clothes off to examine you.

No no no no no no. I couldn't go to the hospital. They'll find my wings.

"No." I hissed at Edward. He looked at me in shocked.

I tried to sit up again, but he held me down. The crowd was surrounding us now.

"Stay still will you."

"No." I nearly shouted at him. He just stared again.

"I'm fine... I can't..." I tried to sit up pushing harder against him. This time he helped me to sit up.

"Why?" He asked. The paramedics were making their way through the crowd now.

"Later." I hissed again. "But I'm fine... just don't make me go to the hospital. Please."


	4. Wait!

I dont own twilight

He gave me a questioning look then pulled me to my feet. I wobbled a bit but Edward held me still. I tried my best to look normal.

Then the paramedics reached us.

"Is anyone hurt?" One of the guys asked us.

"I don't think so. Just a bit shaken." Edward told both paramedics. One of the guys looked at me unsure.

"Mind if I be the judge of that?" He asked.

"Sure." Edwards said. He looked at me and shrugged. I just glared back at him. I was recovering from my shock quickly.

The paramedic checked my head, my pulse and shone that damn torch in my eyes. I blinked and glared at him.

"You're good to go, but I advise that you go straight to a doctor if you feel anything wrong." He said to me ten minutes later.

"I will." I promised. The paramedic nodded before backing out the way they came in.

"Come one." Edward said to me. I'd nearly forgotten he was here. I looked around us. The crowd was coming back now that the paramedics had left.

Edward pulled me around to the passenger side of my truck and pushed me in before going around to get behind the wheel.

"Keys, Bella?" He looked at me. I was still in shock. "I'm taking you home. You're in no shape to drive yourself."

"Fine." I grumbled letting him win an easy battle. I handed the keys over reluctantly. I would have to play along for now and worry about answers later.

The drive back to my house was silent. The only words spoken were my directions.

"How are you getting home?" I realised when he stopped out the front of my house.

He hesitated. "Umm... I'll call Alice to come pick me up." He sounded unsure.

"Well did you want to come in and use the phone?" I asked trying to be kind.

"Umm... I'll just use my phone to text her." Obviously he was trying to ignore me again. I lost all kindness for him.

"Fine then." I grumbled again. I was having a bad day.

I opened the truck door and jumped down. I nearly fell when my feet hit the ground. My knees were still weak from before. I just needed some rest.

"Bella..." Edward had gotten out of the truck as well and was walking towards me with a worried face. What was he worried about? He didn't even really care about me.

"Bella you need a doctor." He kept walking towards me as I started walking towards the house.

"I don't need a doctor." I snapped at him but kept walking.

"And why not? You can barely walk." He stayed calm with me even though my anger was growing.

I sharply turned to face him. I was at my front door now and just a few steps away from never having to see him again. "I'll tell you what; I'll see a doctor after you tell me what happened back there."

"Nothing happened back there. I pulled you out of the way of the car. I saved your life." He looked slightly mad and I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"Well thank you for that." I said sarcastically. "Anything else? Like how you got to me quickly or how you stopped the car. Or would you like to claim that my truck stopped the car, because my truck looks untouched." I glared at him.

"Your truck is a truck if you hadn't noticed. It can take a hit without damaging it. And I was standing right next to you. It wasn't that hard..."

I cut him off. "Not without a scratch it wouldn't. And you were nowhere near me. I saw you next to your car talking to your sister when I walked across the car park." I turned to unlock the door and hopefully ignore him.

He laughed at me. "You really believe that?"

"Well if I don't believe that then I don't believe I need to see a doctor." I spat in his face before storming inside and slamming the door on him. If he wanted answers for why I didn't want a doctor then he could answer my questions first.

I threw my bag on the floor the pulled off my jumper as I made my way up the stairs. I didn't learn did I. Of course I couldn't see and fell going up the stairs. I nearly yelled out loud in frustration. I was able to walk up the rest of the stairs without a problem.

I went to one of the windows in the hallway to see if Edward was still waiting for Alice. I would just love to see him waiting out in the cold right now.

I looked out, but no one was there. Confused I walked the rest of the way to my bedroom to change. I threw my jumper on my bed and changed my top to another halter neck.

I read my book with my wings out for a while before going down stairs to cook dinner for Charlie. I locked the front door so only Charlie could walk in with me looking like this. He knew when the door was locked that I had my wings out. He didn't mind.

I started looking for ingredients and found mainly fish. Looks like fish for dinner.

We had nearly finished dinner when someone knocked at the door.

I looked at Charlie. "Billy?" I asked.

"He hasn't said anything about coming round tonight."

"I'll be in my room." I grabbed my plate and put it on the bench. I'd have to clean it up later.

I rushed to my room and pulled my jumper over my head before making my way back down stairs.

I met Charlie half-way down the stairs. He was standing on the bottom floor watching me.

"Who is it?" I asked worried.

"Edward." His face was blank watching me carefully. "Wants to know if you're alright?"

I groaned. "Is he still here?" Charlie gave me a sharp nod and I groaned again. "I'll go get rid of him." I said as I stalked over to the front door.

I walked outside and pulled the door closed behind me.

"What?" I snapped. He had put me in a bad mood and I wasn't ready to talk.

"Just making sure you hadn't fainted."

"Or you're looking for more answers?" I glared at him.

He gave a short laugh. "No. I really wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well I'm fine so you can leave now. Sorry I was a waste of your time." I went to turn around but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"You're never a waste of time. Please don't ever say that again." He was staring at me with such intensity that I couldn't speak. He held me prisoner with his gold eyes.

Wait... gold.

I scrunched my face in confusion. "Why do your eyes look gold? They were darker this morning. Almost black, I swear."

He let go of me suddenly and looked at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It must have been the lighting at school."

"Bull." I nearly yelled at him... again. This was getting off to a great start. I stated turning towards the door again.

"Wait." I turned.

"Last chance." I said.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" The day of the dance. I couldn't believe this. Can't the boys around here take a hint?

"You have got to be kidding me." I just stared at him.

"I thought that since you didn't want to go to the dance I could take you to Seattle for the day."

"What?" I pulled back in shock.

"I heard some of the guys talking during math that you wouldn't go to the dance. I thought you might have liked to go shopping or something instead." He looked hopeful. I could see his eyes again and got trapped in their liquid gold.

"Umm, I don't really shop. Only when it's necessary." I said unsure of myself.

"Oh, well I could take you somewhere else if you like?"

"Urmm..." I wanted to go flying in the snow that day.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave and this time it was me who called out.

"Wait." Did I just say that? "Will you explain what happened?"

He looked back at me. "Maybe."

I sighed. I guess this was the closest I was going to get to an answer. Maybe I could ask what had happened on the day I arrived. My first day of school.

Flying would have to wait.

"Fine." I muttered.

"You know you should probably stay away from me." I glared at him more confused than ever.

"Who says that? " I asked disgusted.

"Yeah well it would be safer for you to." I said before turning and leaving him the confused one for once. I slammed the door in his face for the second time that day.

At least I'd told the truth. It would be better if he didn't get involved with my past. It could be deadly.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

"Ergh." I stormed up to my room. I wasn't answering anyone tonight.

That night I went for another fly. I found the meadow again easily from the sky. I liked it here, it was very calming. I could sit and think in peace... like how Edward could have possibly pulled me from that car.

Midnight came quickly and after all that time I was still unsure of how any of this could have happened. I was determined to get answers on Saturday. But that was nearly a whole week away and I wasn't even sure if it was happening. Could I even wait that long or could I get something out of him earlier? That was if he even talked to me.

I would have to try, but how much would he get out of me in the process? This is what worried me the most. How much of my own secret could I keep a secret? If I wanted something from someone, could I give them the same back?

Yes, yes I could. If they told me a small secret I could do the same back.

So I decided, by the time I'd gotten home, the best I could do was be as honest to Edward as he was to me.

Ok I can make this story longer by including the next week or not. It's up to you. Review and tell me.


	5. Questions

Okay I just realised that I made a mistake on the last chapter. The weekend coming is meant to be the weekend they go to the beach. The week after is the dance. I have gone back to fix that but for those of you who read it before I changed it I'm telling you now. 

Thanks to Wintermoth for telling me my mistakes. It's all better now.

I don't own twilight.

I couldn't wait to get back to school on Tuesday morning. I wanted to meet Edward yet I didn't. He's emotions were giving me whiplash and I had a hard time trying to keep up with what he meant most of the time.

Yet I couldn't wait to see him again. It was quite annoying how much my heart wanted to see him, no matter how much my mind disagreed. Maybe it was my desperate need to know more about him and try to understand what his emotions meant.

My own feelings were confusing and were putting me in a bad mood. I felt sorry for the next person who tried to talk to me. Unfortunately that person turned out to be Angela.

"Hey are you still coming on Saturday?" She asked as soon as I walked into school.

"I said I was didn't I?" I nearly yelled at her. I felt sorry as soon as it left my mouth and her face turned to hurt.

"Sorry." I said trying to tone my voice down. "Bad night." I tried to explain.

"Boy troubles?" She asked. I hadn't realised but I'd been staring at my feet. My head snapped up to stare at her as soon as she said that.

"What?" I asked. She wasn't looking at me. She was staring down the hall towards...

"Ohh no." I groaned. Edward was staring at me from down the hall.

I did a sharp u-turn and lost Angela for about a minute before she ran to catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Toilets." I answered. It was the only place I could think of right now where he couldn't follow me. We walked in through the toilet door and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That bad, huh?" I turned to find Angela watching me.

"Kind of. Maybe I'm over reacting. He just annoys me." I tried to explain using as little words as possible.

"He's only been back for two days. What's happened?" She seemed really concerned. This is why I loved her. She always seemed understanding.

I sighed again while trying to think of how much I could say without giving away the real reason I felt scarred. I didn't even know why I was so scared.

"He came to my house after dinner last night to see how I was feeling." I started.

"Well that's nice of him." She left it there so I was free to continue.

"Yeah, it was, until he asked me out next Saturday." Angela's face lit up. She was excited for me and I sighed again. "But when I hesitated he told me it would be best if I didn't know him."

Now she looked as confused as I felt. "Yeah." I answered. "Now I don't know what's happening between us. Sometimes he seems too hate me then the next minute he's saving my life."

"You're going to have to talk to him, you know that?"

I sighed... again and nodded. Then the warning bell rang.

"I'm sorry." I said as we hurried out the door.

"Don't be. You know you can always talk to me?"

"Thanks." I said.

We didn't say much else as we got to class slightly late. Jessica started talking again about dance plans. I didn't say much else for most of the day. It was uneventful until lunch.

"He's staring at you again. I think he wants to talk as well." Angela told me as we walked through the lunch line. I'd already looked for Edward when we'd walked in and he wasn't in his usual spot with his family.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Edwards's sitting on that table by himself. I've never seen any of them do that before." I followed her line of view. Sure enough he was sitting by himself at a table at the back of the room.. His back was facing the staring eyes around him.

I grabbed some lunch before heading towards him. I walked around the table so that I could face him.

"We need to talk." I said. He's eyes slowly raised from the table to meet my own eyes. They were still that beautiful gold colour from last night.

"I know." He answered.

"Can I sit?" I asked uneasily.

He just raised his eye brows at me. "If you wish."

I quickly sat down opposite him.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?" He asked me calmly. It was annoying that I felt like this and he could still be calm about it.

"Last night could be a start."

He sighed. "I didn't think you'd be able to wait until next week." His tone was knowing and it angered me. He dropped his eyes down to his untouched lunch.

"No, I'll wait for those questions, but you can't ask me questions either. And you could try not being arrogant. " I tried to hide the anger from my voice but I think he picked up on it. He laughed at me. Whether it was at my anger or what I'd said, I didn't know, but I found out quickly.

"Like what? What could I possibly ask you? Why do you panic and the idea of doctors?" He was staring at me and he didn't look happy. Like I was intruding and it made me wonder if it was my fault that he was angry in the first place.

My mind, however, was in relief. He had no idea what I was or what he was close to getting himself into. He was away from my danger and that made him safe. And for some reason that made me glad.

I sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone." I spoke quietly unsure of myself. His head had dropped again, away from me.

"No one would believe you anyway." He still wasn't looking at me and I was starting to regret walking over here.

After a few quite seconds I decided that we were getting nowhere. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you." I stood up and at the sound of my chair sliding along the floor he finally looked up.

I turned to walk away when I heard his soft voice.

"Wait." He said it so quietly that if my hearing wasn't slightly better than the average human I mightn't have heard it. I stopped and turned just enough so that I could see him. I just stared at him waiting to see where he was going with this. He just stared back at me.

It wasn't until his eyes went slightly wider that I realised my mistake. I was right, I shouldn't have been able to hear him. No one should have been able to hear that.

"Shit." I breathed. I quickly turned and made my way towards the door. I didn't stop this time when he called for me to wait again, but louder.

He grabbed my arm just before I made it to the door and pulled me out of the way of students leaving. I nearly dropped my tray, but with his help I didn't drop it. He still held onto my tray, stopping me from moving away.

"You shouldn't have heard that." He said calmly, his eyes bright with interest and confusion.

"Hear what?" I decided to play dumb.

"Hear me." He whispered again so low that I shouldn't have been able to hear him... if I were normal. I did however and he was just proving that.

I let go of my tray and stormed out the doors, leaving him standing there with my lunch. I kept walking and didn't look back. I had to get home. I couldn't face him in biology.

"Bella." I heard him call from down the nearly empty hall. "Where are you going?"

I whirled. "What happened to no questions?"

"That doesn't count." He caught up to me in that time. Damn it.

I turned again, muttering a 'go away'. He just walked next to me. Didn't he get what go away meant?

"I'm not going to ask questions. Not till next week. Just like you wanted."

"I didn't think you had any questions?" I said sarcastically. We walked out of the front doors of the school and towards the car park.

"Hmm, I could change that." He was having fun with this. I could feel my anger boiling. What, now it wasn't his life on the line and it was all funny?

"I'm going home." We were nearly at the car park by now.

"Did you want me to give you a lift?" He smirked at me.

"No." I was close to breaking point. We'd finally reached my car. I unlocked it and got in without a word.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered again. I whipped my head to look at him. Then I realised he was just proving his own point again. His point that I wasn't normal. I held in an angry yell and started the engine, putting my eyes back on the road.

I made it home without any more drama. I'd made things worse. I'd brought Edward into a battle that wasn't his. I'd put him in danger and I promised myself, right there and then, to try and make things right, even if it meant staying away from him.


	6. Escape

Since I'm getting confused, which means you guys probably are to, then I'm going to make Bella's day of school here Tuesday. Remember; dance is next weekend when Bella is going to go out with Edward, this weekend is the trip to the beach, tomorrow might be the day the girls go dress shopping and today will be blood typing. Well the next chapter will be the class of blood typing and probably dress shopping. What do you think?

Again, I'll reread it later unless someone out there beta's for me... again... :D

I never owned twilight and never will.

"How's school going? Are people being nice? Are any of the boys being nice?" I'd called Renee for the weekly talk that she had insisted on. She hadn't talked about school last time we'd talked. I think she was giving me some time to settle in, this call had proved that.

Obviously school wasn't the only thing she'd waited to talk about. If any of the boys had noticed me, it was a big deal in her eyes. It would be my 'true love' comfort to save me the princess.

I rolled my eyes just at the thought. 'True love.' Well that had been proved wrong in the last week.

"Yes mum, people are being nice, school is okay, the boys are being nice. Actually all of the boys are being nice." I tried to imply that our myth had been just that, a myth.

"Oh." She sounded curious. "So everyone's being nice. Really nice or just not teasing?" She asked clearly not understanding what I was trying to get at.

"Mum, everyone acts normally around me. They talk to me, I have friends, _three_ boys asked me to the dance and I've had to throw every theory down the drain. I don't get what's happening either, but I like it. I get to act normal." Well at least most of the time I thought.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Well that's good... I guess." She still sounded unsure. I think she was hoping I would find someone special.

"And I had in a way. I finally had friends, not just one person who attempted to talk to me at school and then left it at that. I had gotten use to being ignored, and this was a nice change. I felt like I deserved it.

"Well as long as you're happy." I heard her sigh on the other end of the line. She knew that the boy questions were over and that there was no way of bringing them back up. "You can still come home at any time you want if you feel the need though." She continued in an unsure tone.

"Mum, I've only been here for a week. Give it time. Anyway, the forests around here are great, even if the weathers not."

"Okay, I'm just letting you know."

"I know mum."

"And you're flying enough?" I heard the rare mother caring voice. She tried.

"Yes mum. I get out every night here." I ensured her.

"Well then, you're still remembering to sleep?"

I laughed. "That's what Saturdays are for." I joked. I could hear Renee give a small laugh on the background.

"Okay, well I hope you're getting plenty of homework to keep you busy."

"Yeah I should probably get back to that." I didn't really have that much, but I wanted an excuse to get off the phone so I could have time to think by myself.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted." She joked, then added seriously; "I love you Bella."

"I love you to mum." Then I hang up the phone and went for another fly where I could have time to think.

I woke up dreading the day to come. I really didn't want to go to school and face him.

Charlie left early as usual for work. He was long gone by the time I got up. I actually had the thought of taking the day off. By the time I'd decided that I'd better show then let anyone become suspicious, I was running late.

I rushed out the door, nearly forgetting to grab my bag on the way out. As soon as I took one step outside, I froze. A shiny Volvo was sitting in front of my truck, blocking the way.

I groaned before turning to lock the front door.

"Do you want to ride with me today Bella?" I heard the soft voice call from behind me. I turned to find Edward standing next to an open passenger door. I didn't even want to know if how fast he did that should be humanly possible.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I pulled out my car keys and jingled them to make a point.

"Oh, okay." He smiled mockingly at me. "I just doubted the speed of that thing." He nodded in the direction of my truck. "I thought you would be running late. I must have been mistaken."

I wanted to say something to wipe that smug look off his face but in truth he was right.

I grumbled again. "Fine." Then I sulked my way into his car. He closed the door behind me. This surprised me slightly, with me being so rude and everything. Not my fault I was in a bad mood. That was his and he could deal with it.

I took in the look of his shiny car. Shiny dashboard, shiny stereo system, shiny, shiny, shiny.

Sigh.

"Do I want to know how you knew I was running late?" I asked.

"No questions until next week." He smiled but still looked doubtful. I sighed and looked out of my window.

"So can I ask you a question?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh that's a yes then?"

I just looked out of my window again muttering 'crap' under my breath.

"What? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry. I looked at him and found him watching me. Probably more then he should be.

"Nothing, just keep your eyes on the road." I nearly snapped.

He was the one to groan this time.

"Well what's wrong with you?" I asked looking at him again.

"Nothing. I just don't like knowing what you're thinking." I raised an eyebrow, questioningly at him.

"Well I _was_ thinking that it is a problem that we're moving. I was hoping that there was a slight chance that we hadn't left yet and that I still had a slight chance of getting away and escaping your questions."

He laughed at me. The sound was musical. I loved it and hated myself for it. It would make it a whole lot easier to distance myself from him.

"Well you could try jumping out but I doubt that would end well." He laughed again, pulling myself from my thoughts.

He did get the chance to ask his question because we had just arrived at school. Early!

The next few hours I spent thinking of a way to get out of lunch and possibly biology. I didn't want to face him or answer any of the questions that didn't get asked this morning. Even though he had promised, I had a bad feeling he was going to try anyway.

By the time the bell signalled lunch, the best thing I'd come up with was to ask him questions before he got the chance to ask me. But I didn't want to be the one to break the promise otherwise he had an excuse to ask me.

And so it went around in a circle in my head. I would just have to keep him talking about anything and keep the subject away from me. I had to keep him innocent until I found a way to get myself out of this mess.

My other idea was to stay away from the cafeteria and any people. I didn't even bother going to get any food. I made my way outside to a lonely bench under a tree near the car park and my escape if I needed it.

It was quite relaxing out here, even if it was meant to be cold. I could close my eyes and let my wander back to better times. When I was younger, innocent and ignorant of the dangers around me.

I shivered at the thought of what was after me. I didn't like thinking about these things. Sometimes I wish I'd never known.

"I had a feeling it would be cold out here for you." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I snapped my eyes open to finding him standing awfully close in front of me.

"I don't feel the cold that much." I respond trying to calm my racing harm and to stop myself from swearing under my breath which I'm pretty sure he would hear.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Really? You know most people would be inside if given the chance any this type of weather."

"Yeah... well... no questions remember?" I closed my eyes again, hoping that he would walk away. When I opened them again he wasn't standing in front of me anymore. I nearly thought he had walked away until he opened his mouth again from right next to me on the seat.

"So what's your favourite colour?" He asked.

I frowned and looked at him. "What?"

"Colour... what colour do you like?" He smiled at me with those perfect teeth.

All my worry from the past three hours disappeared. I'd over reacted for nothing. So much for instincts.

"What, that's it?"

He frowned slightly at me. "Like what? I keep my promises."

"Umm, well brown I guess. At the moment any way."

"Brown?"

"Yeah well everything here is brown. I guess my mood normally follows my surroundings."

"Fare enough. What about your favourite gem?"

"Topaz." I blurted. Then I went bright red and looked away. I didn't even know where that had come from but I could guess just as well as he could.

"Okay." He said calmly. "How about favourite food?"

And so the rest of lunch followed pretty much the same pattern. I didn't mind these questions, it was a nice change to have people asking about me for once. And they were harmless questions that wouldn't draw him closer to me, or so I thought.


	7. Blood Typing

Still Tuesday and I still don't own twilight.

The warning bell pulled me away from our conversation and the peaceful atmosphere we'd made around us. It had been nice to be able to take with Edward semi openly. We'd been able to talk about real stuff. When we weren't down each other's throats asking the wrong questions, I found that he could be quite the gentleman.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I stood up. I hadn't realised the time and if we waited any longer we'd both be late for biology. I looked down at Edward who was still sitting on the bench, in the same position as two minutes ago. He nearly looked fake, like stone or something. And his pale colour didn't help.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked quickly trying to hurry him up.

He looked up at me and smiled one of those great smiles that I'd only encountered a few times. "It's good health to skip once in a while."

I was in shock. After all he'd seemed so perfect, yet he was so willing to skip class. I looked towards the school building and back to him, contemplating whether to go or not.

He saw my hesitation. "Go on." He answered for me. "I'll see you after school. I have to take you home after all." He smiled brightly at me again.

"Okay." I said before hurrying towards the building. I looked back at him one last time to see him still in the same position. I shocked my head as I made my way to class.

I walked alone to my seat and sat down in front of a set of biological pins and plates. Uh-oh. I had a sick feeling that I knew what this meant.

I felt my stomach turn at the thought of what was to come. Ever since I'd watched that gory horror movie when I was young I'd been afraid of blood. Then I found out who was after me and it just got worse. I saw those gory things happening to me whenever I saw blood. Now even the smell was enough to make me sick.

And that was about to happen right now if I didn't get out of here and soon.

Unfortunately all of my worrying and reliving of awful memories had given the teacher enough time to describe how blood typing worked. He'd even grabbed Mikes finger and was about to show the class how to prick your skin just enough to get a one drop of blood out.

I felt my face go pale and the bile was making its way out of my stomach. Mike's finger was pricked before I got the chance to I looked away, but that didn't stop the smell. I tried to stand up and instantly feel back down. I was close to fainting and my vision was spotting.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard a voice come from somewhere but it sounded distant. It might have been Jessica's, though I couldn't be sure.

I blinked slowly and then the teacher seemed to appear in my line of few.

"Bella, can you hear me." I blinked again trying to focus. Mike was next to him and the smell was stronger. I shut my eyes trying to block it out. "Mike could please you escort Bella to the sick-bay?" Again the voice sounded far off. I barely heard Mike agree to take me.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. Mike pulled me away from the soon to be blood infested room and out into fresh air. I breathed in deep and my vision started to clear.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked concerned tying his best to hold me up.

"Better." I replied taking my own weight now. "Just keep your finger way from me."

"It's not even bleeding anymore, see." He held it up for me to see, but I looked away.

"Yeah, okay, I believe you. Can I just sit down for a second?" I was still feeling sick but I wasn't about to let him take my weight again.

"Sure." We made our way over to some steps to one of the other buildings. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. "I'm feeling heaps better." I reassured Mike.

"Great so we can go back?" I snapped my eyes open and glared at him.

"Then be out here again in another three minutes? I'm not going back in there any time soon."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He blushed and I closed my eyes again.

"Bella! What's happened?" What now, I thought before recognising the voice.

My eyes snapped open again. Edwards was standing right next to Mike glaring at him. Mike had actually backed off slightly.

"I nearly fainted, that's all." I tried to reassure them both. Edward just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Blood typing." Mike said, as if that would explain everything, and it probably did.

"Ahh." Was all he said turning towards me and proving me right.

"Yeah so I was just taking her to the sick-bay." Mike said making Edward turn to face hi again. Edward just smiled at Mike.

"That's okay, I'll take her from here." He said kindly.

Mike eyed me. "But I was told to take her..."

"Really Mike, it's okay. You can go back to class. I might not even go to the sick-bay." Edward cut him off.

"Mike it's fine, go back to class." I reassured him.

Mike hesitated before sighing and giving me a quick bye, but not before glaring back at Edward.

After he was out of hearing range Edward literally picked me up. "Come on, we've got to take you to a sick-bay."

"What? No, no doctors, remember. And put me down, I can walk." I stuttered.

"Not a chance. And this isn't a doctor just a harmless school nurse."

I bagged on his back but failed quickly. I felt like Fiona in Shrek when he carried her and all she could do was go along for the ride. So I grumbled the whole way. He put me down outside the door to the sick bay. Even then he still half carried me inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked the nurse. Edward shifted me so that it looked like I was standing when I was really about an inch off the ground.

"Bella here had a fainting spell. Blood typing in class."

"Ahh, there's always one. Come on into the back room dear, we'll get you fixed up." She started walking into a smaller back room. I stayed right where I was. There was no way I was going somewhere alone with practically a stranger.

"Come on Bella, I'll be right next to you." The nurse looked at Edward but didn't say anything. I only moved after Edward moved first. I followed him into the small room that was filled with a bed and small cupboards.

The nurse patted the bed before going through one of the cupboards. All I did was sit on the bed and glare at the nurse. She brought me back some tablets and water. I just stared at them.

"They're only painkillers. Do you still feel dizzy? Headache?"

"No I feel fine now. I just needed some fresh air." I made no movement to take the tablets.

"Well take these and then you can go." I took the tablets but didn't put them in my mouth.

"Maybe I should take Bella home." Edward spoke. I'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"Yes that might be best. I'll let your teachers know. Bella take the tablets and go to the hospital if it gets worse." She said turning back to me.

I sighed and nodded. I still didn't take them.

"Come on Edward." I said standing. I really did heal fast and the effects from the blood were wearing off... as long as I didn't think about it.

Edward followed me out the door slowly. As soon as I was outside I sat down at the closest seat.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes." I snapped. "I just need some fresh air." I glared at him. "And no doctors."

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't take it any further.

"Okay, then I'm taking you home."

"Fine." I said as I marched off towards the car park.

"Oh no you don't." I was about to ask him what he was talking about when he once again picked me up. I failed again to get away from him, but he didn't let me go until we got to the car.

"You know I can walk."

"I'll be the judge of that... since you refuse to see a doctor." I huffed at his words and sulked into the car. Stupid shiny thing.

He finally let me go right next to the passenger side door, just before he opened it for me. I stared at him expecting him to walk off, he didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" He asked still waiting for me, still concerned I'd faint.

"Nothing." I said quickly before getting in his car.

The drive home was silent compared to this morning. Edward didn't say anything and I didn't want the conversation turning on me. It really wasn't good for him to be this close.

I guess I had to long to ponder over my thoughts on the drive home, because I was angry at myself for letting him get this close. Everyone else was safer from me back in Phoenix, but it was a little too late for that, so the best I could do was stay away. Friends, that's all we'd stay. Just one problem, getting him to understand that, without giving my secret away.

He stopped at my house and I made a move to get out the door. It was opened for me before I could even put my hand on the door handle.

"Thankyou." I muttered then made my way towards the house.

"Bella, did I do something wrong?" I stopped and turned around slowly.

I turned to find him standing next to his perfect car. He had even moved back towards the driver's side. He's face was close to hurt and betrayal. I didn't understand why, since I hadn't done anything yet.

"You've done nothing wrong, I have. I'm not good for you, can we just leave it at that?"

"Didn't I try this?"Did I hear right?

"What?" I asked.

He looked sad and disappointed. "You may be right. I don't know why you'd think it was ever you that did something wrong. I shouldn't have come back." I felt my brow frown with confusion. I tried to think over his words when I heard his car roar to life. He'd flashed away from my eyes and was in his car. I was even shocked when he pulled away leaving me there.

I sighed and headed back inside. At least he seemed to take that well. I think.

Okay, two things; I can't remember who else besides Mike was in Bella's bio class and I don't know what anyone else calls it, but here we call it a sick-bay.


	8. Jake

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. No more fainting and I would have found that a good week if I wasn't ignored by the one person I wanted to talk to. Edward had ignored me all week. Okay I had slightly wanted this, but I was now deeply regretting it. I didn't think it was possible but Edward made it easy to ignore him. I didn't even get a little wave or hello when I sat down in bio. I guess it really showed how much I missed his company.

It's better this way for both of us though, but it's still annoying. I guess I'd gotten use to his attention a little too quickly. I should have seen this coming. Why had I put my hopes up?

At least I hadn't lost my other friends. The trip to the beach on the weekend was still on. Everyone was excited, even though I couldn't see the thrill of it. None of them had deserted me and even Jessica didn't ask that many questions about Edward. I guess I hadn't said that much about him to begin with. Jessica had even made a point of avoiding anything closely related to the Cullen's, not that it came up much.

I'd made it through the week safely. The trip that I had on Friday wasn't a surprise and was actually normal for me, like it had been throughout the week. Except this time I didn't hit the floor. I actually managed to trip over the leg of my chair. It was just after another boring, being ignored bio class. I got up to leave and somehow I tripped.

I'd expected to hit the floor for probably the fifth time this week, but instead strong hands caught me from behind and steadied me before letting go. I span around to see Edward hurrying to collect all his books... and to get away from me. He rushed out the door ignoring me as he went. He didn't even look at me while I stared at him.

I followed him. "Edward wait."

He stopped but he didn't turn around.

"Edward, can we just talk for a moment?" I asked to his back.

"About what?" He still didn't turn around.

"About anything. It wouldn't hurt to... I don't know... say hello or wave or maybe be just slightly my friend." He turned slightly but still didn't face me full on.

"Why? You told me stay away. Anyway, you were right, it's better this way." He said coldly. I flinched at the intensity of his voice. I felt like I was losing this argument and in turn him. I don't know why this saddened me so.

"Yeah but I didn't mean it so much for in public. School is safe." I said sadly.

"Safe for who?" Now he faced me full on. His face was curious and confused.

"You promised no questions." I pleaded. I didn't want this now.

"Well how can that day still be possible when we can't see each other?"

"You're not making this easy, I thought friends would be okay." My heart was dying.

"And what were we before that Bella?" The anger in his voice seemed to fuel mine.

"I don't know. I thought I could feel it becoming something more. But that's not safe." I nearly yelled at him as I felt angry tears coming to the surface. I hurried to wipe them away as people started starring.

"No it's not safe, so why do you insist?" He asked so calmly that it annoyed me further.

"I'm not asking for anything strong, just... would it be that bad to just stop ignoring me."

"Fine." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, just go out with us, the group. Public. Were going down to the beach. Come?"

He pulled his hand away from his face. "Which beach?"

"I don't know. La Push I think." My anger was still there but draining.

"Hmm, I don't really like the beach. Anyway, the family might be going camping that day."

I sighed. "Fine. Just promise to stop ignoring me. I don't like it. I've had it for too long." I said the last bit as barely a whisper.

"Had what for too long?" Shit. He'd heard.

"No questions." Was all I answered with before turning to walk away.

"So we're still on for next week then? Just as friends?" He asked. I turned to see his cheeky smile and all my anger that I had left drained away.

"Just as friends." I smiled.

"Shall I take you to Gym?" He asked.

I raised my eye brows at him. "Can't have you hurt before P.E can we now?" He answered for me.

"Why not? I might get to miss it then." I answered seriously.

He laughed. I walked past him and he followed me. He walked me all the way to the gym in silence, then said a quick goodbye and 'stay safe' before heading off to his own class.

Gym class was very eventful. The coach finally learnt not to let me play sports. Today was badminton where he let me stand at the back of the court.

No one got hurt, including myself thankfully.

I picked up some food on the way home so that I had some food to cook with.

I hummed as I cooked tonight's dinner of chicken.

"Someone's cheery today." I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Hello." I smiled back to him. "It's the weekend, what's not to be cheery about?"

He took a seat at the all ready set table. "I suppose. I'm going fishing tomorrow, will you be alright by yourself?"

I took our plates and dished up the food. "Actually I'm going to the beach with some friends. I thought I'd told you?"

"Maybe. Well have fun. Just be careful, there have been signs of a bear attack today."

"What?" I nearly dropped the plates. I quickly set them on the table and collapsed into my chair.

"It's not close to here yet but some missing campers were found, one less. He was found dead a few days after his group came out of the forest. They think it's a rogue bear attack, more like hoping actually, but... just be careful."

"I will." I muttered shocked.

We ate in silence, than I excused myself to do homework before bed.

I got up early Saturday morning so that I could get ready. I was almost disappointed that I wouldn't see Edward today.

I actually hated the beach. I always had to wear a t-shirt. I couldn't wear bathers and my wings always ached to shine in the sun. Though I was told this beach would be cold and no one dared enter the water without a wetsuit. So I was safe.

Not that I had a wetsuit or any intention of getting in the water. This was just meant to be a nice gathering of friends on the beach for a picnic. Angela wanted to look at the rock pools but that would be as close as anyone was getting to the water.

I told myself it would be fun... I was determined to have fun.

Mike came to pick me up just before midday. We made our way to Jessica's house where everyone was meeting up. I made sure that I was in the back of Mike's car to allow Jessica the front seat. Angela and Erik were in the back with me. I didn't really know many of the others that were coming with us, so I was thankful for their company.

I stayed quite in the back seat while the others talked. There was no sun yet, it was meant to come out through the clouds later in the day. At least it wasn't raining.

I didn't even realise we'd arrived until everyone started piling out of the car. I followed in a sleepy state as we made our way down to the beach and set up. There were some people already there that I didn't recognise. I felt left out when everyone started mingling. I just stood to the side until one of the boys came up to me.

He was shorter than me and had that cheeky boyish face. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I felt like I recognised him from somewhere.

"Bella, hey. Dad said I might be seeing you down here." His voice brought back some younger memories of me and another boy and two girls. The girls were squealing as we chased them with mud.

"Jake." I finally remembered. "Oh my god. I didn't recognise you. It's been so long."

His face lit up at my recognition. He launched himself at me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back.

"It has been too long." He said as he pulled away from me.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Not much. It gets boring down here. It should be better with you around though." He laughed.

"Hey guys are you going to come over and eat or just stand there and talk all day." Some guy from the fire made yelled.

"Come on," Jacob smiled at me. "I'm starved."

We sat down in a circle around a magnific blue flame. Everyone was talking and laughing and I was just happy to be sitting next to someone I know.

"Hey Bella what happened with Edward today?" Jessica said from next to me.

I stiffened. I still didn't want to talk about where I stood with Edward until I knew myself where we stood.

"Jessica." Angela hissed.

"What? I know she invited him but I was just asking why." Jessica whined.

The group quietened and it seemed that everyone was listening to our conversation. I shrunk away from the group and ducked my head in an effort to be further ignored.

"Edward? As in Cullen?" A guy from across the fire asked. I was thankful that he wasn't looking at me for an answer.

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked.

"It's just that the Cullens don't come here often." His voice was final and no one questioned it.

"Are you going to eat that?" One of the other boys asked his girl friend.

She sighed and twirled the hotdog in her hand. "Maybe." She teased.

And with that distraction everyone forgot the previous conversation. All but maybe me. I needed to know more.

"Jake, mind of we go for a walk?" I whispered.

His eyes lit up. "Sure." He stood up and I followed. I was determined to make this 'walk on the beach' so much more.


	9. Missing

_Again I don't see the point in writing the conversation between Bella and Jacob on the beach. Either the book or movie can provide you with a better conversation between them that I could ever write. If you really want me to I will and I'll slot it in._

I woke up from a horrible dream. Well nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep after it. So I was up at 6:30am Sunday morning. Charlie was out early fishing again. I had nothing to do besides housework. I thought I would keep me busy and keep me thoughts away from Edward. It did the total opposite.

I had goggled it all last night. Jacob's words still ringing in my ears.

_Vampire._

Washing kept my hands busy but not my mind. My mind kept going back to what I had dragged myself into. I didn't think it was possible. I mean yes I was, but I didn't know anything of other creatures. It was mind boggling.

I worked on my English paper, I actually finished it unintentionally. By the end of it I still had no idea what I was going to do tomorrow. And now that I knew his secret, the question was do I tell him mine.

I slept soundlessly that night surprisingly. I woke up to the sun shining in through the window. I skipped down the stairs with my favourite halter-neck top and jeans. Of course I missed the second last step but my wings weren't restricted. They flew out behind me catching my fall, crashing into some pictures hanging on the wall. They rattled but didn't fall.

Charlie came running when he heard them though. I smiled down at him as I drifted back down to the ground. "Oops."

Charlie smiled and turned back into the kitchen. "Someone's happy today."

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with my wings still sticking out high into the air. "The sun's out. What's there not to be happy about?"

Charlie just laughed at me. "Just remember to change."

I pouted. "Oh but I don't want to." I whined my joke.

Charlie just laughed again. "I'm leaving for work soon.

"Mfh ok." I said through a mouth full of food.

I sat outside the school soaking up as much sun as possible. I was sitting at the table with Jessica, who was also enjoying the sun.

"You sure you can't come to the dance?" She suddenly asked.

I hated events like this. It wasn't just the dancing. I could barely wear a t-shirt today, let alone try to find a dress in this day-and-age. I tried to stay away from these sort of events. I hated trying to shop for a dress that had sleeves.

"Nah. I really don't do well with dancing and I've really did booked myself out for this weekend."

"But you'll still come shopping with us for dresses though? We're going Thursday night. I need a second opinion."

The bell rang and we both stood up. "Sure." I answered as we walked towards the building.

We went our separate ways for first period and didn't meet up again until lunch. I saw Angela where we talked about dresses while Mike had been avoiding me since I turned him down.

As I walked into the cafeteria, my eyes automatically darted to the Cullens table, except they weren't there. I sat down next to Angela still staring confused at the empty table.

"They won't be here." I heard a snobby voice. Of course it was Lauren.

I turned to look at her. She was clinging to Tyler as if I was the odd one out. She had a way of making people feel awkward.

She sighed before Jessica explained. "Whenever the weather's nice their parents yank them out for hiking and stuff. I tried that one on my parents..." I blocked out her further gossip. I swear she liked the sound of her own voice.

Then my mind caught up. About what Jacob had said. And now they're not in the sun.

Nah. I wanted... no needed, more proof before I went off accusing. This weekend waiting was going to drive me insane.

Sure enough he didn't show up to Biology. It was actually kind of lonely without him. I didn't realise how much I could miss a person that I was only friends with. It wasn't even that, and it should stay that way.

I needed a distraction. All I kept thinking about was Edward and how Jacob's words could have been truth or not.

Shopping at the moment seemed perfect, but for now all I could do was talk about it. I would just have to wait.

Suddenly my bright day didn't seem so bright anymore. At least I had flying to look forward to.

_Okay this is a short chapter because I want to go to bed and I promised to have something up tonight. So I'll just make it longer later._


	10. Shopping

_Okay, so here is what was meant to be the end of the last chapter, so again short. Well I see it as two short chapters close together or one long chapter with a longer wait for the next anyway. And I forgot to say what we already know in the last chapter, which is that I don't own twilight. __Especially _this chapter where some words were taken directly from the book.

I didn't sleep well that night. My dreams reminded me of the car incident where I freaked more over the doctor then what had happened. His cold touch. Pale skin. My subconscious kept giving me more proof, that I didn't want.

Thursday came pretty quickly after that. My mind kept telling me which I refused to except and I avoided Edward. He seemed to understand where my mind was and he left me alone with a scarred look on his face the whole time.

Jess had agreed to drive us into Port Angelus for shopping. I was in the back with Angela, while Lauren got the front. Not that I minded. I didn't pay much attention to their mindless chatter anyway.

Jessica drove faster than Charlie, so we made it there by 4pm.

I watched as my friends tried on gorgeous dress after silky dress. Finally my envy got the better of me, so I made the not really excuse of going to the book store. I really did need a new book.

Angela was the only one who actually seemed upset at my leaving.

I couldn't find any sort of book store for a couple of blocks. By then I was on the outskirts of town. I spent probably ten minutes in the store. I held two books as I walked towards the counter. After I paid I walked outside and really looked at the books I had in my hand.

"Shit." I muttered. I had read the blurb while looking for books, but my mind had been elsewhere. Now that I really looked at the books, it showed where my mind had been. I'd picked up two vampire love stories.

I stuffed them in my over sized bag and made by way back towards the restraint we'd agreed to meet at.

As I walked I noticed how dark it had gotten. Had I really been in there that long? I thought it had only been ten minutes. Gee it got dark quickly.

A chill rang down my spine. I recognised it as that feeling of being followed. I got it quite often but normally it just resulted in staring people. Now, with most people off the street I had the awful feeling that wasn't the case.

I quickened my pace. If it was a hunter I was as good as dead here. I needed light. Though if I only had darkness to play with then I could fly, it just wouldn't be that easy. I was in a t-shirt after all.

I walked a little faster, nearly at a jog. I listened to the footsteps behind me, still at a steady pace.

I thought they'd backed off until I was met with two more guys in front of me. I turned to find myself trapped. How did I end up down an alleyway?

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered again. I threw my bag at their feet hoping that was what they wanted. But they just walked over it, forward towards me.

I would have ripped my top of right then and there, to expose my wings, if I didn't think it would encourage them. I tried hard to remember the other warnings mum had given me about escaping hunters, besides the obvious 'run'. But at a time like this, run was all I could think of.

I kept backing up till my back hit a wall. More like I squashed me wings and yelped.

The men stopped and started laughing at me. They'd be sorry in a moment when I flew away. But their laughter was cut short by a car wising around the corner. It came to an abrupt halt nearly on top of some of the guys toes, not that I would have minded.

They all stared, myself included, as Edward stepped out of the car. If I wasn't in shock I would have kick one of my attackers in the nuts.

"Get in the car." Edward hissed. I would have been scarred if he'd been looking at me, but none the less I ran around the still shocked guys and got into the car.

I watched through the window as Edward further approached the men. When they actually backed up he turned and got back into the car.

He gave one last menacing look before swinging the car around and back onto the now busy night-life street.

He took a deep unsteady breath before addressing me. "Put your seat belt on." He commanded without taking his eyes off the road.

I did as he said. I watched him carefully. His face showed so many emotions it was like he was battling with himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked unsure.

"No." He said promptly.

I kept watching his face, watching his eyes having this continuous battle. Suddenly he stopped the car. I looked around but couldn't much. There was no lighting from any buildings so I assumed we weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" He broke the silence.

"Yes?" My voice ruugh.

"Are you all right?" He still wasn't looking at me, but the fury on his face seemed to be growing.

"Yes." I nearly whispered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Distract me please."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He let out his breath sharply. "Just go on about anything until I've calmed down." He continued, closing his eyes.

"Um." Might as well get it over with. "I'm a fairy."

His eyes snapped open in surprise but didn't look at me yet. Maybe he thought I was just going on about nothing.

"Yeah," I said playing along "I lead a double life where I get to fly around at night and attend school during the day. It gets quite tiring. There blue with a hint of purple swirls that light up like a Christmas tree in the sun. And that's why I moved to Forks." I finished, smiling, hoping today wouldn't be the day I had to explain all of that.

He gave a short laugh as he lowered his hand. "You're kidding right?"

I just shrugged. "You said to distract you."

"Yeah."

"So, better?" I asked.

"Not really."

I wait a little watching him. He didn't move. His eyes stayed on the front even though we weren't moving.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked in a wisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper." He whispered back. "But it wouldn't do me any good to go back and tear those..." He stopped closing his eyes again. "At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

We waited a little while until he opened his eyes again. That's when I looked at the clock on the shiny dashboard of his car.

"Shit." I muttered again for the fifth time that night. "The girls will be getting worried." Well at least some of them will be, I thought to myself.

Edward silently started the car and head back into town.


	11. Trust

Okay, I know this chapter is way to close to the book, but I wanted to show that my Bella has some attitude. By the end of writing this chapter I don't know if I've achieved that or not, but enjoy anyway. I never owned twilight and never will though.

We arrived outside the diner that we had agreed to meet at just as they were walking out. Jessica was talking hurriedly to Lauren while Angela just walked alone with a blank look on her face.

When I stepped out of the car, Angela's face turned to relief. "Where have you been?" She asked in a rush, drawing Jessica and Lauren's attention away from their conversation and towards me.

"We waited but then we got hungry, and we didn't know long you were going to take so..." She trailed off.

"Sorry, but we've already eaten." Lauren said bluntly, with a smirk on her face. Her eyes jumped to Edward as he came to stand behind me and suddenly that smirk was gone.

"I'm sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We kind of met up and got talking." Edward explained for me.

I swear Lauren's mouth dropped a little bit before she could regain herself.

"No that's perfectly normal, right." Jess said as if she was on a high. She had that dreaming face that she gets around guys and she's lost for words.

"Bella are you coming back with us." Lauren cut in sounding slightly angry.

"Or would you prefer if we went back inside while you had something to eat." Angela finished kindly for Lauren.

"Oh, know I don't want to be any trouble." I stuttered.

"I would like to make sure Bella has something to eat, if that's alright with you." He said turning to me. "I'll take her home." He explained turning back to some shocked girls.

"That's so thoughtful." Angela broke the silence.

It shook Jess and Lauren away from their thoughts as they slowly agreed.

"Sure." I agreed alone with them.

Edward side stepped around Angela clearly avoiding Lauren. I slowly followed as Jessica and Angela pushed a staring Lauren in the opposite direction.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Jessica farewelled me.

"Sure." I answered in a slight daze at what was happening. It looked like our weekend might be out of the question now that everything might be explained tonight. Somewhere in the back of my head I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to spend the alone time that we had promised, though my fore mind was still working as I told myself it was better this way.

I hurried to catch up to Edward who was waiting at the tops of the stairs to the restraint for me. He held open the door for me. As I walked in I frowned. I didn't know whether I should feel thankful normally I didn't like people doing other stuff for me. It was bad enough that I had to be vulnerable in my world, but I didn't have to be when around humans. That was the only time I got to feel secure and equal. Yet Edward wasn't human.

We slipped past tables as a skinny, blond waitress directed us to a table at the back. Edward motioned for me to sit into the booth and then sat opposite me.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked shifting her hips.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Um, coke please." I smiled at the waitress who nearly had her back to me. She gave me a quick nod before turning to Edward.

"Two coke's." Edward smiled at her. She stood there frozen for a second before nodding her grinning face and walking back to the kitchen, wiggling her hips as she went.

I glared after her until she entered the kitchen doors, before turning to face Edward. He was staring at me obviously unaware of what had just happened.

"You've got to stop doing that."

His composed face finally changed to confusion.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Dazzling people. She probably behind doors hyperventilating." I looked back through the door she disappeared through, avoiding Edwards eyes.

"Do I dazzle you?" I still didn't look at him because I knew he would dazzle me with those annoying, gorgeous eyes. No, there was no way I could fall for him. Not now, not ever. So I didn't answer him, because I didn't really know the truth myself.

"Bella?" He asked, all teasing gone.

"So, do I get some answers?" I asked trying to distract him. It must have worked because he flinched at my words.

"What happened to the weekend?"

"What happened to public?"

"You don't have to be more then friends to be alone with someone."

I didn't like where this was going and my anger was starting to grow as well as his. So I stood up leave.

"Wait." He said weakly. I looked at him, this was a new tone of voice that I hadn't heard before. It looked like he was struggling with himself, fighting a battle inside his head. In a daze I sat back down.

"I... I feel... very... protective of you." He was still struggling with himself.

Me. I was getting scared. This wasn't going to work, to help. I couldn't let this happen. It would endanger us both. I couldn't do that to such a sweet man who held the door open for me. My mind lost all train of thought that he might not be a man, but was more concerned on keeping him safe.

Then I realised his words could be my own and I snapped back to the present.

"Protect me?" I nearly laughed but I was in too much shock. "From what?"

Edward's eyes shot up to look at me in surprise before turning to guilt and then quickly to confusion.

"Of everything." He said slowly. "You seem to attract danger. First the car and just now." He shook his head.

The waitress came back with our drinks then. I mumbled a thankyou as I looked at my glass.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Edward.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Hmm, oh, mushroom ravioli please." I smiled. She gave me a quick nod before turning again to Edward.

"And you?"

"Nothing for me." Edward said still watching me.

The waitress frowned before leaving.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked as soon as _she _had wiggled her behind out of earshot.

"Let's just say I have a special diet."

"Okay. How did you know where to find me?"

"Are we really going to have that conversation now?" I looked towards the door and he sighed.

"Were you following me?" I asked half scarred of his answer. How long had he been following? Surely he hadn't seen anything.

"Hmm... somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"Are you sure you won't go into shock or something?"

"I can take care of myself." My anger was rising again. "Fine. You said you knew what they were thinking? Are you going to explain that to me?"

We had to be interrupted again as the waitress decided to deliver my food. She asked Edward again if he wanted anything. He just asked for a refill of my coke, which when she took the glass he replaced it with his own.

He sighed bringing me back to our conve3rsation. "I can read minds." He whispered. If my hearing wasn't so good I would have missed it. I think Edward was half hoping that that would be the case.

"You can what?" I nearly shrieked. If this was true I was in some big trouble.

"Calm down." He peered around the crowd before looking back at me. No one was looking our way. "I can read everyone... except you."

I sighed in relief. "So how does it work?"

"Eat." He told me before looking around the crowd before speaking again. "Let's say hypothetically someone can read minds. There might be limitations, making it hard to find someone that they might not be able to read. Then they would have to search through the minds of others to find that person. It wouldn't be so hard if that person had payed attention to friends close by and would easily noticed if the unreadable person walked off. Then their timing in finding the person wouldn't have been so exact."

I had leaned towards him as he explained only nibbling at my food. He was watching me and had noticed my movement. He seemed to be battling within himself again. I wondered if he was thinking about telling me the whole truth now.

"You can trust me you know." I murmured.

"I don't know if I have a choice any more. But trust has to go both ways." My fork froze half way to my mouth. He had a point and I thought I might have had to explain right there and then. The thought scared me. I'd never told anyone before. I didn't know what their reaction would turn out to be like. Thankfully he kept talking and I kept eating.

"I was wrong in thinking I could keep you away from all this. Your much more observant then I gave you credit for."

I kept eating and he watched me for a bit. It was a nice silence.

"I followed you into town today." He admitted. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before. It's harder than I thought it would be. But that's probably just because it's you."

"Thank you for that. That's twice now." I reached for his hand but he pulled it away and I let my hand drop. Somewhere the back of my mind told me that if he kept following me like this he was going to find out, but at the present I didn't care.

I quickly took some more bits of my food, enough to not leave a waste behind before announcing I was finished. Edward quickly payed for the bill without even looking at the paper and the number written at the bottom. "Keep the change." He had told her with his eyes still on me.

I could feel daggers on my wings as Edward led me from the building.

"So is it my turn for questions?" He asked leading me towards his car.

"Can I ask one more?" I tried buying myself more time.

"One." He agreed as he opened the passenger door for me to get in. I waited until he was also in the car and had it started before I spoke.

"How did you find me exactly?"

He hesitated. "I told you, I followed the thoughts of others."

"Yes, but that would have led you to the bookstore, how did you know where to go from there?" I argued.

He sighed. "Fine then, I followed your sent." I sat still, processing this. It just help prove Jacob's theory

"So, I would like to know what you think of me. What has you inquisitive mind come up with?"

"Well not so much my mind." I internally sighed with relief that the topic wasn't on me. "I have a friend down at LaPush Beach tell me some old stories. His dad is one of the Quileute elders. We went for a walk and he told me of some old legends." I watched his face freeze, as if he'd been caught.

"I think he was just trying to scare me, but he told me one story..." I hesitated, watching his expression to see if he showed any other knowledge of it.

"Go on." He said keeping his face blank.

"About vampires." I whispered. I didn't look at his face now. I didn't want to know if I was right. I want him to tell it to me.

"And you thought it related to me?" He said in a calm voice.

"No... He mentioned your family." The car stayed silent.

"Then what did you do with this new information?" He finally asked. His voice sounded a bit tight. I dared a look at him, but his eyes were intently on the road.

"Well internet these days is a wonderful thing." I gave a short laugh.

"And that convinced you?"

"Well not really. Some of it just sounded stupid and silly. But then I realised it didn't matter." I said the last part a whisper and I watched his eye brows rise at the mention, before turning back to calm.

"It doesn't matter?" He asked just as calmly.

"No." I said. I defiantly hoped this worked both ways.

His face still showed no emotion."Are you angry?" I finally asked, breaking the silence this time.

"No. I like to know what you're thinking, even if it is insane."

"So I'm wrong." I challenged.

"What happened to it doesn't matter?" He avoided the question.

"So I'm right." I whispered.

"Does it matter?" He asked, almost hopeful.

"Not to me." I answered. But what would he think of me?

"But I on the other hand..." He trailed off echoing my thoughts.

"I didn't think you could read my mind?"

"I can't, but I'm getting better at reading your face." He looked back at the road and I realised I was in the clear as my house came into view.

"So when is it my turn to get proper answers off you?" He asked making my hopes drop.

"It might be easier if I show you." I said quietly. "That is if you can still wait for the weekend?"

"That's seems hardly fair, but that was the original deal, you just happened to be good at wooing people. He smiled at me and for a moment I forgot where I was. It wasn't until Edward said good night that I snapped back to the reality of being parked outside of my house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said kindly.

I muttered a goodnight as well before exiting the car. This was about to get worse.


	12. Sunlight

**Just heard this on 'Criminal Minds' and thought it fit perfectly to fanfiction and fiction press. I also think I have a new favourite quote. "Better to write for yourself and have no public, then write for the public and not for yourself." It comes from the episode where there all vampire crazed and one girl mentions twilight and the other guy asks 'what's twilight'. Lol. He also didn't know what bff was. Now I'm just rambling. So here is my favourite chapter that I have been waiting to write since I started, where I don't own twilight.**

The remainder of the week Edward kept our original promise of waiting until the weekend, though that only referred to me. He said it would be easier for us later if I was the only one explaining things since he had already done it. It made sense but it didn't make me feel any better.

I still didn't know whether telling him would be a good or a bad thing. I still worried that it would make him unsafe. Though through him explaining everything that he was to me, he doubted he could ever be in danger. I started to agree with him, but it still doesn't set the mind at ease.

That wasn't the only thing we talked about. When he thought it got to public at school to talk about certain things, he just moved onto more everyday questions that friends might want to know in general. It was a surprise and it was... nice. I enjoyed the company that these talks brought and knowing that he wasn't hanging around me just because I knew his secret.

My feelings for him rose again and I didn't know where that left me anymore. My own response that a relationship would endanger him grew weaker every day.

So when the weekend came my emotions were all over the place. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, especially since my imaginations had long betrayed me. Myself in his arms became clearer in my mind every day that week since shopping, and I seemed to be in a losing battle with myself to insist that could never be real... well shouldn't be because...

Well I no longer had a 'because', it had died many times. And had led me to where I am now. A train wreck of emotions. It was clouding my head so much that I was nearly regretting driving today. Edward had to repeat himself numerous times, though I think he put it down to me being nervous.

I was slightly but probably not as much as he thought I was. I did worry how he would take it, but a deals a deal, and I had promised, and I did know his secret, and he'd told me everything. So besides having no choice, I thought it was only fair, or maybe that was just this week's guilt talking.

We pulled up to the entrance of some forest park. It was warm. I'd worn my favourite purple halter-neck top, which barely anyone got to see. Of course I still had a light jacket over the top.

I wasn't allowed to know where we were going. Edward still had some secrets to share.

I was shocked when he led me away from the path and into the bush of the forest. The sun threatened to peak through the trees as we made our way slowly through the undergrowth. It didn't reach through yet, but I was sure it would shine its full face soon.

It may have taken us half an hour but Edward was patient with me. We both stopped at an opening in the forest. I suddenly recognised it as the meadow I'd found when flying when I'd first arrived in Forks.

"It's so much prettier in the daylight." I whispered to myself, unaware that Edward would still hear me.

"In the daylight? Have you been here before?" He asked shocked. We were both still standing at the edge of the forest as if our presence would destroy its beauty.

"Well..." I didn't really have an answer to that.

"I thought I'd picked up on your sent here before, I just assumed it was just a lingering memory." He seemed to be talking to himself, proving to himself that I had been here before without my say so.

I ignored him and walked into the meadow. It really was beautiful in the sunlight. The sun had come out and the flowers came to meet it. At night all the flowers closed and I didn't get to see much, but now...

"Wow." I breathed. I turned, smiling wide, to see Edward's reaction, but he wasn't behind me. I'd walked further then I realised and he was still back at the tree line.

The meadow seemed to dull as I starred at his worried face. "Aren't you coming?"

He looked up at the sky and the sun, before returning his eyes to me. I took a step towards him but he held up his hands asking me to wait.

I stilled and watched as he took one cautious step out into the light. He closed his eyes as his face lit up in sparkles. He kept walking, slowly, towards me, but stopped about a metre away. I don't whether it was because his eyes were still shut or because he didn't want to be near me.

He slowly blinked his eyes open to look at me. "Please, say something, Bella."

"Wow." I breathed again.

He sighed and closed his eyes again in what seemed like disgust or defeat and I quickly had to reassure him.

"You're beautiful." I murmured. His eyes shot open.

"How?" He asked, looking shocked. The confusion on my face made him explain. "How can you stand to look at me? This isn't normal, not human."

"No." I agreed and took a step back. He looked hurt that I'd backed off, but this time it wasn't him I was backing away from. I was backing away from myself. Giving distance between Edward and where my conscious seemed to stay.

It was my turn to close my eyes. "My turn." I said.

I took off my jacket and let it drop to the ground as my wings spread out behind me. I heard a gasp, but I just squizzed my eyes closed more. It was quite for a good couple of minutes and it seemed like he'd left. I guess I was the freak. He at least could act and look human.

I hadn't realised until then how much I feared his rejection. I felt a single tear run down my cheek only to be caught but soft fingertips. My eyes snapped open to see his gold ones only centimetres away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I thought you'd left." I admitted.

"Why?" He actually looked confused and I doubted his sanity.

I turned my head to look at my wings to make sure I had pulled them out right. Sure enough, I hadn't lost feeling there and they were sparkling rainbows in the sun. I smiled to myself at the sight. I hadn't seen that since... well I can't remember.

"We match." Edward said with a smile in his voice.

I snapped my head back at him, confusion now on my face.

"Though your sparkle it much more beautiful." He said with a laugh. Again, I doubted his sanity as I laughed with him but for a different reason.

"I highly doubt that." I said and reached for his face. I stopped my fingertips inches from his cheek, as if my touch would make it all seem unreal and he would disappear.

"I'll let you if I can to?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

He didn't answer but instead held one sparkling hand in mine and closed his fingers. Smiling he softly pulled me to the ground so we could sit. I just stared at him, frozen.

For once I felt weird and exposed. This is the one thing that I've always wanted and now I didn't know how to react to someone knowing.

"Bella?" My eyes shot to his. "May I?" He asked. I noticed his fingers somewhere over my shoulders, frozen, like I'd been earlier. I simply nodded and watched cautiously as he moved closer and to my side. Slowly he edged his fingers closer until I felt the tickling sensation my dad uses to wait me up in the morning.

I giggled and his eyes shot to mine as he quickly moved his hand away. "Sorry," I mumbled. "It tickles."

He smiled at me and went back to moving his delicate fingers over the edge of my wing. This time he didn't hesitate and it wasn't light like before, so I was safe from the tickles.

I watched him in awe as his sparkly hand moved over my strong sparkly wings. There not like butterfly wings that nearly dissolve at touch.

The sparkles seemed to match. It sent butterflies to my stomach and a smile to my lips.

I lifted my hand to his and I didn't hesitate either. Edward was watching me as I moved around to face him again. He lowered his hand and let me run my fingers up to his elbow and back again. My wings seemed to glitter but his skin looked like it had diamonds imbedded in the skin.

I brought his hand closer to my eyes to try and see the diamonds but all it did was blind me.

"Do I get an explanation now?" He asked. I didn't look up from my hands but I did stop in my movements.

"Sure," I started slowly. "What do you want to know?" My hands started in their exploring again. I went to flip over his hand, but he flipped it over for me so fast I didn't see it move.

I stopped again. "Sorry, it's just so easy to be myself around you." I looked at his weary eyes and his smile before looking back down and moving again.

"Well that's one thing I can't do." I started.

"But you can hear really well. Well better then really well. Your hearing is like mine." I nodded. "What else can you do? I'm guessing these aren't just for show." He gestured to my wings with his other hand.

I winced at his words, and his sharp eyes didn't miss it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up at his concerned face.

"Nothing." I looked away. I couldn't lie to him.

He gently lifted my chin to look back at him.

"Bella please tell me, I want to help." I felt the tears coming. I knew I couldn't drag him into this. I never wanted this. But his eyes pleaded with me and I guess with an explanation he was going to find out sooner or later. I would have just preferred the later, after all the joyous parts of my life were said first.

"Some people don't agree with you." I whispered. It would be loud enough for him though.

"Which part?" He asked confused.

The memories came flooding back and some tears escaped. "Some people would say they _are_ for show, that I'm for show, or should be. Like a butterfly in a museum. They would do anything to get a hold of our kind, even kill for it." I was still whispering and on the verge of sobbing. "Just for show."


End file.
